Once Upon a Time In...Hollywood
'''Once Upon a Time in Hollywood '''is a 2019 American comedy-drama film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. Produced by Columbia Pictures, Bona Film Group, Heyday Films, and Visiona Romantica and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, it is a co-production between the United States and the United Kingdom. It features a large ensemble cast led by Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, and Margot Robbie. Set in 1969 Los Angeles, the film follows an actor and his stunt double, as they navigate the changing film industry, and features "multiple storylines in a modern fairy tale tribute to the final moments of Hollywood's golden age". Announced in July 2017, it is the first Tarantino film to not involve Bob and Harvey Weinstein, as Tarantino ended his partnership with them following the sexual abuse allegations against the latter. After a bidding war, the film was distributed by Sony Pictures, which met Tarantino's demands including final cut privilege. Pitt, DiCaprio, Robbie, Zoë Bell, Kurt Russell, and others joined the cast between January and June 2018. Principal photography lasted from June through November around Los Angeles. It is the last film to feature Luke Perry, who died in March 2019. Once Upon a Time in Hollywood premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on May 21, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States on July 26, 2019 and in the United Kingdom on August 14. The film has grossed $372 million worldwide and received praise from critics for Tarantino's screenplay and direction, acting, cinematography, costume design, production values, and soundtrack. Among its various accolades, the film was chosen by the American Film Institute and the National Board of Review as one of the top ten films of 2019. At the 77th Golden Globe Awards, it won a leading three awards, including Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy and Best Supporting Actor for Pitt. Plot In February 1969, veteran Hollywood actor Rick Dalton, star of 1950s Western television series Bounty Law, fears his career is coming to an end. Casting agent Marvin Schwarz advises him to travel to Italy to make Spaghetti Westerns, which Dalton feels are beneath him. Dalton's best friend and stunt double, Cliff Booth —– a war veteran, skilled in hand-to-hand combat who lives in a tiny trailer with his pit bull, Brandy —– drives Dalton around Los Angeles because Dalton's drinking has resulted in several DUI tickets. Booth struggles to find stunt work in Hollywood due to rumors that he murdered his wife. Actress Sharon Tate and her husband, director Roman Polanski, have moved next door to Dalton, who dreams of befriending them as a means of reviving his declining acting career. That night, Tate and Polanski attend a celebrity-filled party at the Playboy Mansion. The next day while repairing Dalton's TV antenna, Booth reminisces about a sparring contest he had with Bruce Lee on the set of The Green Hornet which resulted in Booth being fired. Meanwhile, Charles Manson stops by the Polanski residence looking for music producer Terry Melcher, who used to live there, but is turned away by Jay Sebring. Tate goes for errands and stops at a movie theater to watch herself in the film The Wrecking Crew. While driving Dalton's car, Booth picks up a female hitchhiker named Pussycat, whom he takes to Spahn Ranch, where Booth once worked on the set of Bounty Law. He takes notice of the many hippies living there (the Manson Family). Suspecting they may be taking advantage of the ranch's owner, George Spahn, Booth insists on checking on him despite "Squeaky" Fromme'sobjections. Booth finally speaks with Spahn, who dismisses his concerns. Upon leaving, Booth discovers that Steve "Clem" Grogan has slashed a tire on Dalton's car; Booth beats him and forces him to change the tire. Tex Watson is summoned to deal with the situation but he arrives as Booth is driving away. Dalton is cast to play the villain in the pilot of Lancer, and strikes up a conversation with his eight-year-old co-star, Trudi Fraser. Dalton struggles to remember his lines and later suffers a breakdown in his trailer. He subsequently delivers a performance that impresses Fraser and the director, Sam Wanamaker, bolstering his confidence. After watching Dalton's guest performance on an episode of The F.B.I., Schwarz books him as the lead in Sergio Corbucci's next Spaghetti Western, Nebraska Jim. Dalton takes Booth with him for a six-month stint in Italy, during which he appears in two additional Westerns and a Eurospy comedy, and marries Italian starlet Francesca Capucci. With a new wife, Dalton informs Booth he can no longer afford his services. On the evening of their first day back in Los Angeles, Dalton and Booth go out for drinks to commemorate their time working together and then return to Dalton's house. Tate and Sebring go out for dinner with friends and then return to Tate's house. Booth smokes an acid-laced cigarette purchased from a hippy girl in the street and takes Brandy for a walk while Dalton prepares drinks. Manson Family members Tex, Sadie, Flower Child, and Katie arrive outside in preparation to murder everyone in Tate's house. Dalton hears the car and orders them to get off his street. Changing their plans, the Manson Family members decide to instead kill Dalton after Sadie reasons that Hollywood has "taught them to murder". Flower Child deserts the group, speeding off with their car. They break into Dalton's house and confront Capucci and Booth, who recognizes them from his visit to Spahn Ranch. Booth orders Brandy to attack, and together they kill Katie and Tex and injure Sadie, though Booth is stabbed and knocked unconscious in the altercation. Sadie stumbles outside, alarming Dalton, who is in his pool listening to music on headphones, oblivious to the mayhem. Dalton retrieves a flamethrower that he had previously used in a movie and incinerates Sadie. After Booth is taken to the hospital to treat his injuries, Sebring engages Dalton in conversation outside and Dalton receives an invitation to have a drink with Tate and her friends at her house, which he accepts. Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as “Rick Dalton” * Brad Pitt as “Cliff Booth” * Margot Robbie as “Sharon Tate” * Emile Hirsch as “Jay Sebring” * Al Pacino as “Marvin Schwarz” * Margaret Qualley as “Pussycat” * Timothy Olyphant as “James Stacy” * Julia Butters as “Trudi Fraser”